1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices for pressurized containers and specifically to a dispenser lock for automatically dispensing the contents of an aerosol can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable pressurized containers, such as pressurized aerosol cans, are employed in a myriad of diverse applications at the present time. Most of the commercially available aerosol containers are provided with a depressible nozzle or valve stem at the upper end thereof. The valve stem is typically spring-biased and in normal operation the nozzle is depressed by applying pressure with the user's finger. The depression of the valve stem opens a release valve to allow the pressurized contents of the container to be directed out a discharge orifice. The person operating the pressurized container must maintain his finger in pressure contact with the valve stem during use, since the valve is normally biased so that it will remain closed except during the time that the valve stem is held in the depressed position. As a result, use of such pressurized containers for prolonged periods of time can be tedious and time consuming. Also, it is often desirable to maintain the valve stem in an open position until the entire contents of the container are exhausted. In other cases, it may be dangerous to remain in the close vicinity to the open container and its out flowing contents for a relatively long period of time.
The present invention has as its object a dispenser lock assembly for continuously dispensing the contents of an aerosol container without the necessity of continuous finger pressure on the valve stem.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a dispenser lock assembly which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.
A particular application of the dispenser lock assembly is a pressurized container holding a tire sealer and inflator for an automobile tire. The time required to dispense the contents of such a pressurized container is approximately one and one half minutes. The dispenser lock assembly eliminates user fatigue and allows the user to move from the immediate vicinity of the tire being inflated.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.